When Fiction Becomes Fact
by Queen Victorius
Summary: When Nancy is rescued from bulblins by a mysterious hero in green, sinister secrets are revealed. Takes place six months after Twilight Princess and just after Captive Curse. Rated T for possible violence, but might change. Link/Ilia and Nancy/Ned.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this is my first ever fanfic, and yes, I know, it's totally unrealistic for Nancy Drew, but bear with me. Hope you enjoy.

When Fiction becomes Fact:

Chapter 1: Strange Happenings

Nancy's POV:

One thing you should definitely know about me; if you think I'm the type to believe in monsters, you're dead wrong. Sure, I was just like any other five-year old, afraid of what may be lurking in the dark, but my dad always reassured me that monsters didn't exist. However, I've learned throughout my career, that monsters are concealed in evildoers.

Take my last case, for example. In Germany, a "monster" was terrorizing the populace of Castle Finster, causing people to close their doors in fear. As it turns out, it wasn't a monster, only someone who wanted revenge on Markus, the castle's owner. However, in this person's crusade of "justice", they terrified innocent people and locked a little boy up in the dungeon. I ask you, who would do this other than a monster?

While I was at the castle, a traveling storyteller named Renate told me that the monsters today are people like you and me, but have taken a turn for the worst. This revelation has brought to my attention that there are monsters everywhere who are taking advantage of innocent people everyday. This has further strengthened my resolve to bring all these " monsters" into the hands of the Law where they belong. However, if you think that I'm just going to believe in real monsters right now, you have no idea who I am.

"Darn it!" Nancy muttered as her perfume bottle skid off her makeup table when she reached for it. She was, after all, supposed to be leaving for her date with Ned in five minutes. As she reached for her perfume bottle, she spotted a ball of paper behind the table. Confused, since she always kept her room clean, she gently unraveled it to reveal a picture she had drawn when she was four.

It presented the scene of a ghoulish goblin wielding a club and riding a hideous, gray boar. It had been precisely a year since she lost her mother in a car accident. Ever since then, she had been plagued with nightmares, each one worse than the last. After one such dream, she had drawn that very picture to show it to her father. Like always, he had reassured her that there were no such things as monsters. Nancy then clearly remembered her father throwing the gruesome picture away. If that was the case, how did it end up on the floor in Nancy's bedroom?

Suddenly, something touched Nancy's shoulder. Whipping around in fright, she discovered, to her immense relief, that it was only her boyfriend. "Ned, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, Nancy, It's just that you're always down on time, so I figured I should check on you."

"Right, sorry, Ned." When Ned left to chat a bit with her father, Nancy took one last look at the picture and tossed it into the trash can. Frankly, that picture was starting to freak her out all over again. " Oh, come on Nancy. Me, the famous Nancy Drew, afraid of a picture? Get a hold of yourself, Drew!."

Suddenly, she heard her boyfriend gasp in shock," What happened to my car?" Adrenaline rushing, Nancy rushed outside to find that all four of Ned's tires had been slashed wide open. "Who could have done something like this?" Nancy exclaimed, as she began to search for clues. She was interrupted by the sound of a thundering squeal to her right. Split-seconds later, Ned had been knocked down, and Nancy was swept into the air and laid across the back of a giant, gray boar. Expecting what would come next, Nancy slowly tilted her eyes up to meet with the beady, red eyes of a monstrous goblin that was the spitting image of the picture of long ago.

I know what you're thinking, ' What, Nancy gets kidnapped by a bulblin, that is totally unrealistic.' Well, this is Fanfiction so, what can I say? For Legend of Zelda fans, don't worry, I'll have Link appear in the next chapter, so you'll just have to be patient.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hero in Green

When Fiction becomes Fact:

Chapter 2: A Hero in Green

**So, I'm back. This is where the worlds start to meet. If you're familiar with Legend of Zelda, you'll probably know that the "goblins" are bulblins. Anyway, enjoy!**

As Nancy locked eyes with the beast, its mouth morphed into a horrid grin. Without warning, its meaty hand clamped her shoulder and forced her up to a sitting position, taking off down the road. As Nancy pondered for a means of escape from this rare predicament, she observed that there were other smaller goblins riding brown boars.

They had masks that covered their whole face, except for their eyes, which glittered with pure evil. They all wielded clubs and bows, hollering horrid war whoops as they trampled everything in sight.

Nancy knew there was nothing virtuous in these abominations of nature. They shattered what Nancy had believed all along into countless fragments. _"No, how can this be? There are no such things as monsters." _But all this was futile, for Nancy knew, from then on, that she would never be the same again.

Suddenly, a flash of green drew her eyes' attention to the right, where two goblins had been knocked off their boar, with screams filled with fear and hatred. Nancy could've almost sworn that the ugly hand which clasped her shoulder, tightened still greater. Was this.. Fear? Was this monstrous creature.. Afraid? And if so, of what? The giant goblin urged his brutish mount faster and faster, but still that blur of green stayed close behind. A flash of steel and a roar of pain signified that something had slashed into the monster's right side. Having been caught off balance by the blow, with most of the weight off to the left, Nancy saw this as her chance. With a heave, she dismounted the brute and took control of the reins, chasing off the remaining goblins into the woods surrounding the suburbs.

Bringing the gargantuan beast to a halt, she finally managed to have a look at her rescuer. He was a boy about her age, with dirty blond hair, and crystal blue eyes. He wore blue earrings on pointed ears, what appeared to be a green tunic with matching cap, wielded a sword in his left hand, and rode a magnificent roan horse.

Nancy was about to thank him, when a snap split the air, followed by a thud and a gasp of pain. Nancy, with horror, realized that he had been shot with an arrow that had been launched by a goblin in a tree. As he fell off his horse, unconscious, Nancy's heart was fueled with rage. Only a true monster would do something this fiendish.

Suddenly, another snap split the air, followed by a dying cry as the goblin fell from the tree, an arrow protruding from its side. Nancy looked up to see her best friend, George, hurrying over with a bow in her hand. She, apparently, was the one who had fired the arrow. Nancy should have known, considering that George seemed to be involved in every sport in existence.

"Alright, Nancy, you better be telling me what the heck is going on today." She was quickly followed by George's cousin, Bess, and Ned.

Bess immediately started to rant, " Nancy, what the heck happened? Me and George saw you getting carried away by a _boar._ You better tell me right now what those things wer.." Bess paused in her rant, eyes widening, to the unconscious hero on the ground. _" Leave it to Bess to be in awe over every cute guy on the planet." _

Nancy immediately wasted no time in ordering her friends around. " George, go get help. Does anyone have a cell phone on hand?"

"Unfortunately, no. This just happened to be one of those days where I go around without my cell." Bess replied, exasperatedly. Nancy turned her attention to Ned, who had a similar reply.

Knowing that she would have to do something, Nancy swiftly began to doctor the fallen boy. "_It's just a good thing I learned medical skills." " _Alright, anyone who's squeamish of blood, should look away," with Bess instantly complying. First, she stripped him of his shirt to pull the arrow out of his right side. She winced slightly at the sight of where the arrow pierced his skin. Thinking ahead, Nancy tore off a strip of her red dress to bandage the wound once the arrow was out. Gripping the arrow, Nancy took a deep breath and pulled. Instantaneously, he gasped, with the blood flowing freely onto the grass. Nancy had to use all of her self-control not to pass out, as she swiftly wound the strip of the dress around his waist. When she was satisfied, she began to ponder how to get him to the hospital. They couldn't wait for George, they had to get this guy there right now. Ned's car had flat tires, so that was a definite no-no, and Bess 'and George's houses were too far away. They could use the horse, but that wouldn't fit all of them. A snort instantly drew her attention back to the road, where the giant pig was now gorging on fallen apples by an apple tree. She wasted no time. " Ned, help me get him on the boar." Nancy ignored her boyfriend's look of shock and gave him the just-do-it- look. Ned, who was still thinking it was a crazy idea, laid him gently on the saddle. Nancy, daring as always, jumped up beside him, with Ned struggling up after her. Seeing what was coming next, Bess retorted, " Oh, no you don't, Nancy. I can't drive that thing!" "Do you want to see him die, Bess?" Nancy's cunning once again saved the day when Bess instantly leapt up to the front. "Alright, but you're so owing me for this." Bess, fueled by the wish to not see this cute boy die, pulled back on the reins and sent the mount off at a gallop

That's when Bess learned that driving a boar wasn't easy. If you wanted to turn, you had to twist your body to its max if you wanted the creature to respond. Then again, this was a boar who was used to a gigantic rider. However, Bess just couldn't understand why Nancy thought that everything was totally easy in life, because they weren't. If Bess didn't know any better, she would have thought that Nancy was perfectly suited to make everyone else seem dumb, while she was the perfect little Mary Sue. While in her thoughts, Bess barely managed to avoid an elderly couple crossing the street, and prayed that she hadn't given them both heart attacks. "What are you doing, Bess?" Nancy screamed, as the very terrified driver nearly missed oncoming traffic. " Oh, forgive me if I didn't prepare myself for one day driving a boar, which is highly unlikely, since they aren't supposed to exist. It was your idea, you said, but you didn't even bother to ask if I even knew how to drive. Now, who's fault is that?" Now Bess didn't mean to say all of that, she was just stressed at the fact that Nancy expected her to drive a creature that no-one had ever had any expertise in . She would apologize later. Right now, she needed to somehow keep them , and everyone else from dying by crashing into traffic. By this time, people had lined up across the street, gawking and gasping as they charged past on their urgent mission. Not surprisingly, the Heights Nine News van was also present to show to the world this unbelievable event. When they finally reached the hospital, Bess jerked back with all her strength to stop the boar from demolishing the building. Only when the boar fully stopped, did Bess dare to let go, her rosy cheeks unusually pale as she jumped down from the boar's bristly back.

When Ned and Nancy gently lifted the unknown boy down from the boar, they heard him mutter, " Ilia." Ned and Nancy glanced at each other, with Nancy mouthing, " Who's Ilia?" Not bothering to ask the weak patient, they carried him into the building, amidst the sight of hundreds of people staring at them in wonder, waiting long after the doors had slowly shut to the world.

**Well, how did you all like that? Try to imagine Bess driving a boar lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and also remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hero's Quest

When Fiction Becomes Fact

Chapter 3: The Hero's Quest

**So, here I am again. Just so you know, I make up these chapters as I go along, so prepare for the unexpected. Especially for the end. Hee Hee Hee. Well, if you want to find out, you're going to have to follow the story, because I know you won't be able to resist. Hope you enjoy. P.S. I forgot to do this before, so I'll do it now: I DON'T own either Legend of Zelda or Nancy Drew, those rights belong to Nintendo and Carolyn Keene. I'll leave you to read now.**

Link's POV:

I had never seen it coming. When I first realized that something was wrong, it was when Ilia had been kidnapped by Ganondorf, who was supposed to be dead. I should have been there to stop it, but, as I usually am nowadays, I was away searching endlessly for an adventure. When I witnessed the kidnapping at Ordon Spring, my mind went into overdrive as I pursued them through Hyrule Field, asking myself over and over, "_ How can this be? Ganondorf is supposed to be dead!" _I pursued them for hours, before the Triforce of Courage pulsed with a brilliant light, and sent me careening into another place, someplace I had never been before.

While wandering around, trying to place where I was, I heard the whoops of bulblins, and nearly missed being trampled by them. It took me a few seconds to register that they had taken a girl about my age hostage. Hero instincts kicking in, I pursued them on Epona, and struck the king in the side. To my astonishment, the girl had used this opportunity to shove him off and take control. I was amazed by her daring, as she trampled through the lines and sent the bulblins fleeing into the forest.

When the task was done, I observed the girl who had helped me. She had strawberry-blond hair, attractive blue eyes, and was wearing a red dress. I was about to ask her who she was, when I heard a snap, pain instantly coursing through my side , and realized that I had been shot. Eyes blurring fast, I struggled to stay on Epona, but slipped off, with the girl watching in horror.

I went in and out of consciousness after that. Scenes came in and out of focus. I witnessed, at one point, the mysterious girl tending to me. She pulled the arrow out, and even sacrificed a strip of her dress to bandage my wound. The next thing I remember were two people helping me up onto the gray boar, and taking off down the road. I caught glimpses of people staring at us in my half-conscious state. The last thing I remembered was being carried into a rather large house before I slipped deeper into unconsciousness.

His world was nothing but darkness. Link mentally cursed himself for being shot and by letting Ganondorf get to Ilia, his best friend. Why couldn't he have been there for her when she needed him the most? And what was that annoying sound? Cautiously, Link opened his eyes to find himself in a nice, soft bed in a blinding, white room. Link became aware that his chest was exposed, and that white snakes were clinging on. He gasped in shock, but then realized that they weren't hurting him. Following the snakes, he realized that they were attached to a strange looking box, which was the cause of the incessant beeping. He also realized that when his heart had sped up that one moment, the beeping had grown louder. Was the box tracking his heartbeat? And how could such a thing be possible?

A small cough drew his attention to the right, where the strange girl was watching him. Slightly unnerved by now, Link felt for his sword, but couldn't find it. It must have been taken away from him when he came here. Throughout his adventures, Link was used to enemies behind every corner. Then why did he have to be so suspicious about this girl when she saved his life? Scolding himself, he turned to the girl and finally asked. " Who are you?" "I was about to ask you the same thing before you… you know." Pain coursed through his side at this moment, causing him to clamp his jaw to prevent himself from gasping. " You know, the doctor said that arrow was pretty close to your lung. You would've died if we hadn't brought you here in time. By the way, my name is Nancy. And yours?"

"Link," he replied, still confused about why he was here.

"Who's Ilia?" Nancy asked.

Caught off guard by this question, it took a while for him to ask, "How did you know about her?"

"You mumbled her name when we were bringing you into the hospital. So, who is she?"

"A friend," was all Link had to say. Truth be told, she was actually more than a friend to him. Sure, they had been friends as long as he could remember, but in time, he started developing feelings for her. He remembered the day that started his adventure: when Ilia and Colin were kidnapped by the bulblin king. Link remembered how frightened he had been that day, and vowed he would do anything to get them back.

To him, the people of Ordon were family. Link had never known any family besides them. He had been left on the doorstep of the mayor's house, and had lived in Ordon ever since. Even though he had given up long ago to find his true parents, deep down he still yearned to find his real family and finally see the faces of his real parents. Link wondered if his true parents had any more children. Even though Link adored the children of the village, there was a hole in his heart that could only be filled with the presence of a true sibling.

"You okay?" Link jumped, feeling like an idiot for staring off into space for who knows how long. "It's okay. I sometimes do that, too. I was going to ask you, where do you live?"

"Ordon,In Hyrule."

"Ordon, Hyrule? Never heard of either of those places."

Link's heart sank at this revelation. He knew then, that he was a long ways from home. But, why was he here anyway? And where, exactly, was here?

Link winced as his side screamed in pain. Nancy seemed to have noticed this, as she stood up to leave. " I'll come visit you again sometime, okay?" Link just nodded in reply, thinking that if he spoke up, his voice would come out in a squeak, or worse, in a strangled tone. Once the door had closed behind her, Link groaned, clutching at his side. How long was he going to have to be in here? He hoped that it wouldn't be too long, seeing as how he still had to find out where that beast, Ganondorf, had taken Ilia. "_No matter what happens, I will find you, Ilia." _

**So, Nancy and Link meet officially for the first time. I don't know about you, but I prefer LinkxIlia above the others, because it just seems so obvious, the way Link looks at her. But, you can have your opinions, I don't care. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Damsel in Distress

When Fiction Becomes Fact:

Chapter 4: Damsel in Distress

**It's me again, huzzah. This is where things start to get a little tight, so ** cue the general from Monsters vs. Aliens** Hang on to your seats, we're going for a ride!**

Link was starting to lose patience with the whole ordeal. The doctor had told him that he had to stay in bed for five days so the wound could heal properly. Five days? For an arrow wound? That was preposterous! "_ You'd think that it would take sooner than that for it to heal!" _Link grumbled to himself.

However, this was coming from a guy who refused to sleep when Zant was taking over the land of Hyrule or when Ganondorf tried to rule the entire world. Bottom line, Link had stubbornness issues. He wouldn't do anything contrary to what he felt needed to be done, and what he needed to do right now was find Ilia and bring her back home safely. Unfortunately, the doctor wouldn't agree. "Well, you have to stay in bed until you're fully healed, and that's final!" Link felt like screaming when the doctor exited the room. "_ I don't give a dang about the stupid wound, I've suffered worse than this. If he only knew who he was talking to."_

In the hospital, Link had to stay in bed all day long, he had to consume the same food everyday, and he had to wear a white _gown. _Link felt like driving himself up the walls in frustration. Every second of every day, was just a whole other second wasted that could have been used to find Ilia. He even figured on sneaking out one of those nights, but then figured that they'd only let him stay in bed longer, as some sort of punishment.

Then, on the fourth night, when Link was sleeping peacefully, did Link hear her.

"_Link, where are you? Link, please help me. _LINK." Link sat up with a gasp, breathing shallow breaths. "Ilia." Just when Link figured enough was enough, and proceeded to open the window, he felt a sharp stab of pain in his abdomen. Doubling over in pain, he dropped to all fours, thinking, "_This seems awfully familiar." _As Link watched, his fingers began to morph into claws, while his hands sprouted grayish-black hair. As his ribcage began to shrink, Link snapped his head back into a howl of pain. With horror, Link realized that he had just transformed into his wolf form. "_How can this be? The power of shadow over me was cut off forever when Midna destroyed the mirror." _That's when he remembered Ilia's screams resounding through his dream, and that was also when he totally lost it. Not bothering to be sneaky, Link charged at the window and crashed through it, shards of glass sprinkling everywhere, with Link charging into the darkness.

OOXO

Nancy couldn't sleep for the fourth night in a row, thinking about Link, who came from Ordon, wherever that was. While visiting him in the hospital, Nancy noticed that he had a birthmark on the back of his left hand. Nancy had wanted to figure it out, but didn't want to disturb Link any more than she had to. But, being a detective and all, she was downright curious. So, on the fifth day, Nancy was preparing to visit him at the hospital, when she heard the phone ring on the side table by the front door. Before she could reach it, it stopped. With a shrug, Nancy turned the knob on the door, before the phone began ringing again. "_Who could it possibly be that's this urgent to talk?" _Nancy picked up the receiver. "Hello? Yes, this is Nancy?"

"Nancy Drew, you must come over immediately."

"Who's calling?"

"Doctor Stevenson."

"What happened? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, the patient is gone!"

"What?!"

Not bothering to replace the phone, Nancy rushed out the door, jumped into her blue convertible, and took off out of the suburbs. Coming to a halt in front of the hospital doors, she rushed into the building, only to find everyone milling around Link's room. Politely pushing past, she observed that the bed was all mussed up, signifying a heated rush, and the window was shattered. Nancy didn't think that Link would be desperate enough to fling himself out of the window, unless he had a mental problem, which it didn't seem like when she talked with him. She immediately propelled into detective mode. "When did you notice that he was gone?"

"Right around this morning. We didn't hear any glass shattering, because his room is too far away from any room within hearing distance. The nurse came to bring him breakfast, and she came to this."

Nancy immediately began to search for clues, checking underneath the bed; nothing. She checked the glass shards and found that several of them were covered in blood. Nancy decided to also check the bed, only to discover a piece of grayish-black fur. "_Is this.. Dog fur?"_ Nancy thought, perplexed as to why something like that would be in here. How would a dog have gotten in, anyway? Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to check around outside, she went to the spot right outside the window and scanned the ground for further clues. She discovered, to her utmost perplexity, that there were more pieces of fur around, showing that the mysterious dog had jumped through the window. But then, if that was the case, where was Link?

Figuring that she would require the help of the entire gang, she drew out her cell phone and rapidly dialed their numbers to tell them of the situation that had arisen. Bess, being an all-out sucker for cute guys, agreed instantly, with George and Ned agreeing also. When everyone had gathered round, Nancy took charge. " Alright, everyone. Based on what I have found concerning the case, I've discovered that a dog, not Link, jumped out of the window."

"But then,if that's the case, where did Link go?" Bess mused aloud.

" I don't know, but I know what we can do."

" And, what exactly is the idea, Nancy?" her boyfriend asked, hoping that this wouldn't turn out to be like the boar scenario.

"We're going to interrogate everyone around here, and see if they saw anything suspicious last night."

"Sounds like a plan to me." George complied.

"The one thing that I don't get is: why would Link leave, anyway? Maybe it has something to do with this Ilia character?

"And, what exactly, is that supposed to mean?" Bess asked fearfully.

"It means, Bess, that Link has someone else in mind." George revealed to her cousin.

"Shoot!" Bess groaned, hoping that he would become her boyfriend in time.

"Alright gang, let's go!" And with that, the gang rushed off to the separate houses surrounding the hospital to interrogate the inhabitants.

A half-hour later, they all gathered round to reveal what they had found out. No one had seen anything suspicious, except for a Ms. Lucille,who had spotted something that looked like a dog running across her backyard. Nancy proposed that, with permission, they should investigate. Having gained permission, Nancy observed more of the grayish-black hair, just like the one outside the window.

"Nancy, about the other day when we had to get Link to the hospital, I'm sorry that I got mad at you."

"It's okay, Bess. It wasn't right of me to expect you to know to drive a boar right that instant, it's just that it was an emergency, and we had to go right that moment. So, apology accepted, Bess." Bess, feeling a whole lot better now, diligently went back into the search at hand.

"One thing you ought to know, children," Ms. Lucille said, "is that, last night, I also heard howling. I could've sworn it almost sounded..Sad. And frustrated."

"_Interesting." _Suddenly, Nancy spotted a grayish-black dog just across the street, which looked like it was on the trail of something.

"There it is!" Nancy exclaimed. Unfortunately, the canine was aware of their presence, and took off down an alleyway. "Come on, we have to follow it! Bess, George, corner it on fifth. Ned and I will follow its trail." And with that, the gang went into their famous, the-chase-is-on mode.

After half an hour, Nancy realized that they had lost it. Nancy sighed in frustration. They would probably have to ask if anyone had a dog that matched the description. As Nancy was about to turn away in defeat, she heard snuffling down the next alley. Tiptoeing over to the sound, she spotted the canine on the trail of something. Suddenly, it stopped and broke into a roar of frustration before it dropped to the ground in utter exhaustion. Nancy, in horror, witnessed as the fur began to shrink away, the claws begin to retract, the tail drawing into its back, and its face morphing. Nancy had to stifle a gasp as the beast turned into.. "_Link" _Now, Nancy understood why a dog crashed through the window, but Link was nowhere to be found. He _was _the dog. "Link?" she whispered in shock. Somehow, he had gotten back into his green tunic with his sword at his side. With a groan, Link glanced up to see Nancy staring at him in horror and disbelief.

"Nancy?" he whispered feebly, as he struggled to stand up. Nancy paused for a moment before she helped Link to his _two _feet.

"It's been a while since I've done that."

"And, how long have you been able to do that, exactly?"

"Six months." Link replied, before he felt his head spinning out of control. Luckily, Nancy managed to catch him before he could topple onto the ground. Laying him down beside the wall, Nancy activated her detective mode.

"This Ilia is more than just a friend, isn't she?" Link stared at her,feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Come on. Does everyone think that I'm just a stupid kid? It's so obvious from the way you talked about her, and the way you mumbled her name like that. Don't think you can hide it from me."

Link sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine, you got me. Yes,I considered her a friend for a while, until I started developing feelings for her. I might as well tell you the whole story."

Thus, Link explained how he witnessed Colin and Ilia being kidnapped by the bulblin king.

"Isn't he the same guy and his cronies who kidnapped me?"

"Yes, he was."

Without further interruptions, Link explained how he was chosen by the Golden Goddesses to save Hyrule from the plague of twilight that was rapidly covering the land, and how every time he ventured into the darkness, he would be transformed into a wolf. He told her about Midna, about his adventures, and how he defeated the evil Ganondorf and restored the true throne of twilight to Midna.

"I received the Triforce of Courage for that very purpose."

" And that's what that mark on your hand signifies," Nancy said, the truth finally dawning on her. Link was from _another world._ He had saved it when it had needed him the most, he had gone through so many dangers to save Hyrule and its people, most of whom he had never known. In a way, he was just like Nancy, who wanted to help people when they were in trouble, no matter if she knew them or not. Only one thing was left to be asked.

"Why did you escape from the hospital?"

He sighed. "I was trying to locate Ilia, because she was kidnapped by Ganondorf. Here I am, a hero to everyone in Hyrule, and I can't be there for her when she needed me the most. And where was I? I was so desperate for another adventure, I abandoned her. That's why it's all my fault!" Link didn't realize how out of breath he was after that statement, and realized that tears were coursing down his cheeks.

Link caught his breath when he realized that Nancy was now _hugging_ him, comforting him in any way she could. Link felt like he could always find a friend in Nancy.

"I'll help you find her, Link. I can promise you that."

After she had heard about Ilia's crisis, Nancy was convinced that this Ganondorf was someone who should be dealt justice, just like all the other monsters in the world, and Nancy was never one to back down on a promise.

"You will?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Of course, what are friends for?"

Link then realized that he truly did have a wonderful friend in Nancy. That's when he remembered.

"By the way, thank you , for saving my life."

" Well, you rescued me, I rescued you, so how about we just call it even? Now come on. We've got to find Ilia!"

OOXO

**Okay, the last part of this chapter might have been a little sappy, but I just wanted to portray a weak side to Link. Oh, and just so you know, I don't have anything against hospitals. I just wanted to portray them from Link's POV, in the fact that he's increasingly stubborn. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Search Begins

When Fiction Becomes Fact, Chapter 5: The Search Begins

**Well, we're finally getting somewhere in the story. How do you think Nancy's dad is going to react when she tells him about Link? P.S. Carson Drew had left on a business trip in New York before Nancy was kidnapped , but will be returning in this chapter. Now, on with the story. Enjoy!**

Link felt like he was going to explode from all the pent-up worry and anger building up inside of him. It had been two days, and still no sign of Ilia. Based on Link's conclusion that he had located Ilia's scent as a wolf, the gang searched River Heights from top to bottom. Wanting a description, Link told them that Ilia had short, blond hair, deep pools of green for eyes, and was wearing a shirt and pants. Every warehouse, every secret nook and cranny to be found, was searched, but to no avail. Nancy's housekeeper, Hannah Gruen, comforted Link in these dark times, reassuring that Ilia would be okay. Link would perk up every time someone came by, but would always be met with no news, whatsoever. Link had wanted to help from the beginning, but Nancy had cautioned him that if this Ganondorf happened to spot Link, their cover would be blown. On that note, Link, reluctantly, had to stay behind. "_Ilia is probably scared out of her mind. Why did I have to be so stupid as to leave her?"_

He remembered the last time he had seen her before she had been taken away from him. Ilia had been pleading with Link not to leave Ordon to go find an adventure, but her pleading was to no avail. Link just didn't feel right in Ordon anymore. He had to go out and satisfy his craving for an adventure. When he had returned after two weeks, he witnessed in horror as Ilia was carried away by Ganondorf. All that time, he had yearned to help someone in need, when, all along, it was the one that he loved the most who needed his help, when he wasn't there. Link clenched his fists in anger.

Standing up rapidly, he decided that a good, long walk in the backyard would cool him down. It was truly beautiful. "_Ilia would love it here," _once again reminding him that she was gone. Up in the trees, squirrels were scolding each other. Out of curiosity, Link wondered what they were saying Pondering about why he had turned into a wolf in the first place, he decided that it must have been when he was suffering a great deal of stress. Suddenly, he once again heard Ilia's screams of terror resounding through his mind. Wanting to get his hands on Ganondorf and tear him to shreds, caused him to once again transform into the great beast. Shaking his head to clear it of the fog that was threatening to overwhelm it, he heard a tiny voice shrieking up in the trees. "Alright, let me get this straight here. I told you to place the nuts at the base of the tree, and instead, you put them on the front porch? You nut-brained idiot!"

That's when Link realized. All this time, no one would suspect a squirrel to spill the beans of where a certain somebody was located. Why didn't he think of it before? Padding up to the tree, Link addressed the very ticked-off rodent, " Hey, excuse me?" Pausing in his uncontrollable ranting, the squirrel nearly fell out of the tree in shock when he saw the wolf right below him.

"What the? Hey, buddy, you're a long way from home around these parts. Shouldn't you be off to the north with your other pals?"

"I need to ask you a question."

"A question, ay? Well, if that's the case, you've come to the right squirrel for the job. Just be grateful that you chose me to talk to and not that moron over there. Yeah, that's right, I'm talking about you, flea-brain. Anyway, sure I'll help you, but only if you do something for me."

"Name it."

"I need you to get some nuts that some idiot left on the front porch. If you could do that, then I'll help you."

Link then realized that he had a problem. If this squirrel suspected anything out of the ordinary, like Link being a human in disguise, he might lose this one good chance. On the other hand, though, wolves didn't have opposable thumbs. He could always turn into a human to pick up the nuts, but then he'd have to turn back into a wolf to give them to the squirrel, in which case he'd drop them. He could pick up the nuts as a human and carry them a safe distance away. But then, what if someone spotted him? They might think it a wee bit suspicious if Link brought up that he was just going to feed the squirrels. Also, what if the squirrel spotted him turning back into a wolf? That could be a problem. Since Hannah didn't know that he was a wolf, he would have to be _real _sneaky if he wanted to creep around to the front porch without being spotted. "_But then, this could be my one good chance to find Ilia! I can't pass it by!"_ With a sigh, Link pondered where Hannah could be at this hour. Last he saw, she was off crocheting in the living room in a chair which, unfortunately, was facing the window to the backyard. Link could just imagine Midna chewing him out. "_You moron, what have I ALWAYS told you, don't let people see you! Now look at the jam you've gotten yourself into." _

Link really did miss Midna. Sure, she might have been annoying, in the fact that she always seemed to want to break Link's back every time she got on him, or her sassy talk, but deep down, she saw Link as a friend, maybe even more. Link always kept wondering if Midna really was in love with him, even today. Link shook his head in annoyance. Here he was supposed to be retrieving nuts for a squirrel who could just as easily get them for himself, while he was thinking about Midna. He had to get the job done.

Link crept through the undergrowth of the mini forest, silently reminding himself to check for ticks when he got back in. Once he had crept around to the lower-left corner of the house, he prepared to make a mad dash for the porch, when a black sedan pulled up the driveway. Link silently cursed as he realized that Nancy's father was supposed to be returning today. Quickly retreating back into the undergrowth, he narrowed his eyes, waiting patiently for the lawyer to enter the house. Scant seconds later, Nancy's blue convertible drove up. Nancy dashed out of her car for a father-daughter embrace.

At this gesture of love, Link threatened to shed tears. Even though Nancy had lost her mother, she still had a loving father who cared about her. This was what Link had always yearned for all these years, to have true parents who cared for and loved him. The village of Ordon was good family, but they would never take the place of true family. Link actually felt a twinge of jealousy as Nancy and her father held hands as they walked into the house, until he realized what he was doing. He would never wish that Nancy could be as miserable as he was.

Shaking these thoughts from his mind, he made sure that no one else would be driving up, before dashing to the next bush, advancing closer to the porch every dash he took. Once more, he glanced around before finally reaching the porch, grabbing the nuts in his mouth, and running off back to the forest, praying that he hadn't been spotted. He padded up to the designated tree and set the nuts on the ground.

"Well, it took you long enough, but then again, it wouldn't have been a pretty picture if you had been spotted, so thanks. So, what did you want from me?"

"I need you to tell me where I can find a girl."

"Human or wolf?"

Link sighed before replying, "Human."

"Hey, buddy, I've seen a lot of human girls around, so you're going to have to give me a description."

"Well, she has short, blond hair, green eyes, and she's wearing a shirt and pants."

"Yeah, I've seen someone like that."

"You have?" Link blurted out excitedly.

" Did she have her hair set like a horse tail?"

"Yes, yes, that's her!" Link replied joyfully.

"Yeah, well, last time I saw her, she was being escorted by this guy with tan skin, dark hair, and he kept mumbling something how he wanted to get revenge on a Nancy Drew, because she ruined his acting career. Isn't she the one who lives in this house? Hey, where are you going? I haven't even finished."

Link dashed into the undergrowth before transforming back into a human to tell Nancy the news. When he entered the house, Nancy's dog, Togo, ran straight up to him, barking excitedly. Link didn't know why, but he always seemed to attract animals wherever he went. Not being able to resist, Link picked up the squirming puppy and strolled into the living room, where Nancy was talking about the case at hand.

"Interesting. So this Link character.. Can I meet him sometime?"

"Sure, Dad, because here he is now."

As Carson looked at the arrival, Link observed Nancy's father for the first time. He was a middle-aged man with black hair graying at the temples. He had blue eyes that greatly resembled Nancy's, sparkling and filled with humor.

"So, you're Link, huh?"

"Yes, I'm Link. Could I talk to your daughter for a minute?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

Nancy stared quizzically as Link led her upstairs to her room, setting Togo down at the foot of the stairs.

"What is it, Link?"

"I've figured out who has Ilia."

"Who?"

"Don't ask me how I know this, but he has dark hair and tan skin, and he said that he had his acting career ruined by you."

Nancy gasped, as she became aware of who Link was talking about.

"If that's the case, we've got to find Ilia _right now!"_

OOXO

**So, for those of you who haven't seen the end of Nancy Drew: Ransom of the Seven Ships, don't read the next chapter. Unless the game is incredibly confusing, you could just go the end of the walkthrough and see who it is. But, if that's not the case, I'm sorry if I gave anything away. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Butt-Kicking Time

When Fiction Becomes Fact Chapter 6: It's Butt-Kicking Time

**Well, now that he knows where Ilia is, there will be a very ticked off Link going for good old-fashioned revenge pretty soon. By the way, thank you Aax, for sticking with me for this entire story. I admit, it's a little crazy, but even I thought that some parts of it were funny, even though it's my own fic. Anyway, enough with my blabbering. Enjoy! P.S. Again, if you haven't finished Ransom of the Seven Ships, don't say that I didn't warn you!**

**OOXO**

"Now, Link, we've got to have a plan," Nancy cautioned him for the tenth time in a row. She could feel revenge building up in him, and didn't want things to get too out of hand. Link had been pacing in the living room for most of the day, while Nancy's father informed the police of the grave situation at hand. The plan was to find where Dwayne was keeping Ilia and to surround the building and arrest him. Nancy had revealed to Link that Dwayne was some guy who wanted to seal her up forever in a secret room underground for revenge on ruining his acting career in her second case.

Link had once again bribed some information out of the squirrel, by somehow climbing up a tree to fetch more nuts, when he could just as easily fetch them for himself. Task done, he had further questioned the squirrel where Dwayne had taken Ilia.

"Yeah, he took her to some old clothes factory in the southern part of the city. Look buddy, if you really want to know, I might as well show you to it."

Link, surprised by the squirrels' generosity, dashed frantically after the squirrel, tumbling out of the way of traffic, dodging obstacles, while he kept repeating in his mind over and over, " _Don't worry, Ilia, we're coming!"_ When they finally came to a brisk halt, the squirrel raised his paw. Twitching his ears, he suddenly cried,

"Oh, shoot! Get down!" The squirrel, promptly gripping Link's ears, led him over behind some discarded bricks, to witness a man, just like the squirrels' description, exit the abandoned building. Link perked his ears to hear the vile man whisper under his breath,

"That Nancy Drew will pay for what she did to me. She won't be able to resist helping a poor, pathetic girl in need. So, when she comes along to help her, she'll have fallen into my trap, and there'll be nothing she can do about it!"

Link growled under his breath, every molecule in his wolf form despising the man, wanting to tear into his flesh and make him suffer.

"Hey, dude, you're not seriously thinking of giving away your hiding position to follow your wolf instincts? Sometimes, I wonder if we squirrels are smarter than you wolves, in the fact that we don't kill things for our own enjoyment."

"_When I'm a human and I get my hands on him, he'll pay for what he did to Ilia!"_

Racing back to Nancy to tell her the news, he left the squirrel far behind, protesting,

"Hey, what a minute, you're not going to just leave me here, are you? And, there he goes."

Not caring if people spotted him, he dashed into the security of some trees, where Epona, his faithful horse, had wisely kept out of sight of passerby.

"What's the matter, Link?" his ever-caring horse questioned her comrade.

"I need you to take me to Nancy right away."

"But we'll be spotted."

"Just get me to here."

"Alright, if you say so. Hop on."

Transforming into a human, he leapt onto Epona and urged her to a gallop, dashing across the sidewalk, quickly grabbing the interest of random passer-bys. When they reached Nancy's house, Link pulled back on the reins to stop. No sooner did Epona do so than Link quickly dismounted and raced into the house. Carson Drew had witnessed the whole thing with open mouth, but Link didn't care. Ignoring Togo, he raced upstairs to Nancy's room where she had been staring as he galloped down the block.

"Link, what on earth were you thinking? No one in this day and age rides horses in River Heights."

" I know where Dwayne has Ilia!"

"You do?"

"Yes, an abandoned clothes factory in the south side of town."

"What are we standing around for then? I'll call the gang, they'll be here in no time at all."

"I'm going after Ilia alone."

"What, why?"

"Because, Dwayne said that he's going to use Ilia as bait to get to you. I can't let anything happen to any of you."

"Well, I don't care, Link. I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

Link sighed with exasperation, until he realized that he would've done the same with one of Nancy's friends. "_Now I understand how people feel when I'm being stubborn."_

"Alright, fine! But don't think I'm going to let you in on the action that I'm used to back home."

"I'll be careful, Link. I'm an expert as a detective. You really don't have to worry about me."

As they raced downstairs, Carson was at the bottom with his arms folded.

"What did I do this time, Dad?"

"I just wanted you to tell me the whole story about Link here. I just saw him riding up to the house on a _horse_. Care to explain that?"

Link hesitated. Could he really trust himself to relay all his secrets to Nancy's father, who he hardly even knew? By doing so, he might put him in grave danger. He had only told Nancy, because she had told him that she was the careful type. But what if something happened to her father if he told him? What if Nancy lost him, too? Link would never be able to forgive himself if that happened. On the other hand, Carson didn't look like he was going to budge, showing that he also possessed stubborness issues, like his daughter. Sighing with exasperation, Link confessed.

"Alright, fine. I'm actually a hero from another world, called Hyrule. I was chosen by the three Golden Goddesses to protect my world from the twilight realm, a parallel dimension ruled by the corrupt twilight king, Zant. I possess the Triforce of Courage, which is why I possess this mark on the back of my left hand. I also did not make my ears look like this, I was born with them, because I'm a Hyrulian. Now do you understand?"

As he expected, Carson stared at Link like he had just sprouted two extra arms. Not that Link expected him to believe his story, but it was what truly happened and he didn't have time to explain everything. However, Link saw something else in his eyes. Something.. Like recognition. Did this man somehow.. Know him?

Suddenly, memories from the distant past poured into his mind. He remembered himself as a tiny baby, waving his tiny hands in anger and confusion, nestled in the comforting arms of his mother. Suddenly, a pool of light surrounded them and everything went dark.

"Link, are you okay?"

Link realized that he had fallen to his knees, gripping his head like he was in pain. Link came back to reality to find that Togo was barking frantically into his face. Scant seconds later, he was plunged into another memory. In this one, he was nestled in the arms of his mother again, but this time with someone else cradled in the other. A girl with a strand of strawberry-blond hair and piercing blue eyes. When Link looked up, he saw the proud face of.. _"No, it can't be! That's impossible!"_

OOXO

Link returned to reality to find that he was lying on the couch in the living room, with Nancy and her friends gathered around him. When Link stared into the face of Nancy, a spark of recognition crept into his frazzled brain. The girl in the right arm of his mother was.. Nancy! And his father was..

Link still couldn't believe how this was possible. That's when Carson entered the room, did Link's brain work into overdrive. Sitting up quickly, he stared right at him and said, in a trembling voice.

"You're my father, aren't you?

OOXO

**Well, how did you all like THAT? I can just see the looks on your faces! Priceless! Anyway, AaX, you took a VERY accurate shot in the dark. You are good, unless it was that obvious. I'm not sure. Anyway, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking Truths

When Fiction Becomes Fact

Chapter 7: Shocking Truths

**So, now we all know that Nancy and Link are siblings, so prepare for some reuniting fluff! Hope you enjoy!**

Link stared at his true father for what felt like an eternity. All this time, he had never dreamed of ever meeting his true parents, yet here was his father in the flesh, along with his twin sister, Nancy. Finally, Link had a family, a true family, one in which he knew he would truly belong for all time. Even if he lost everything, he would still have a family to care for and love him. Link could actually start to feel tears creeping out of his eyes as he realized that he had the best family that he could ever want.

"Wait, dad, let me get something straight here. You're telling me, that all along, I had a twin brother in another world?"

Bess, all that time, had been staring at Link and Nancy repeatedly, mouth gaping wide open, not believing what she was hearing. How could Nancy be siblings with a _Hyrulian? _

It was totally unbelievable to Nancy. Why did her dad not tell her that she had a twin brother? And what was Link doing in Hyrule if that was the case?

Carson sighed, rubbing his temples before he spoke.

"Nancy, I know I should've told you this a long time ago, but your mother pleaded with me to not tell you until the time was right. She also begged me to tell you when you were older that she had died in a car crash."

"Wait, my mom is…_ALIVE?"_

"Yes, Nancy, I wanted to tell you, but your mother begged me not to. She said it would put your life in grave danger if I told you before it was time."

Link stared at his father in disbelief. His joy quickly turned into anger and confusion. Why hadn't his father or his mother visited him? Was it too dangerous for him to know as well? He was the Hero of Twilight, he deserved to know, through all the pain that his parents put him through.

"I might as well tell you both from the beginning. It all started when I met your mother in a court case. She was the lawyer of the accused. When I met her eyes from across the room, I just knew that she was the one who would stay by my side for all time. After two years, we were married and were expecting twins. However, I noticed that Elizabeth seemed to be distressed, and not because of the hormones. She kept apologizing to both of you for some reason. When you two came into the world, I noticed something odd about your ears, Link. They were pointed. The doctors couldn't pinpoint why. At first , they thought it was some weird mutant thing. When all of this discussion was going on, your mother looked extremely worried. Then, two nights after we brought you back from the hospital, she broke the news to me. She said, Nancy, that your brother was supposed to be called Link and that he had a great destiny. I asked her what the meaning of it was. When I asked, she broke down into tears. She told me that she was from another world and had to take Link there, while I took care of you, Nancy. Before I could get any more answers from her, Link and your mother were surrounded by a pool of light and just disappeared. I never saw you again, until now."

Link and Nancy stared at their father in confusion. Nancy realized that all these years, she had had a brother. When Nancy had to play alone, she wished that she had a sibling. Link remembered that he had always wished that he had a sister to share his horse with. They had both yearned for someone else to be there for each other, to conquer their problems together, to face their fears together, to play together. Now, after all these years, their wish was granted. Link realized that he had an eager sister, who would rise to the challenge when circumstances demanded it. Nancy realized that she had a compassionate brother in Link, who was kind, thoughtful, and was an expert with the sword.

"I'm sorry I never told you sooner, Nancy. I just didn't want to go against your mother's wishes."

"It's okay, Dad. It's just that it's.. Shocking to know that the hero who saved me is actually my brother."

Aware that tears were now pouring from his eyes, Link did something that even surprised him; he hugged Carson. He put all of his feelings into that gesture of embrace. Of a love that he never experienced, the yearning for parents, his feelings of intense joy. Soon after, Nancy joined in the hug as well, hardly believing her luck and wondered if she was in a cruel dream, as she had been in countless times before. But no, this wasn't a dream. It was a dream come true.

OOXO

**Did I make anyone cry? I know, it's all fluff. Anyway, though, hope you enjoyed. Don't worry, the real action will be in the next chapter, so be patient.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fight to the Death

When Fiction Becomes Fact Chapter 8: Fight to the Death

**Yes, this is the moment you all have been waiting for. The release of Ilia from the clutches of Dwayne Powers! This is going to be AWESOME!**

The moment had finally come. After so long of staring out the window and pacing the floor with anxiety, they were finally going to do it. Ilia would soon be safe. Link's newly-discovered father was now already preparing the police for the arrest. Nancy and the gang were already rehearsing their routine in the backyard. Link would have already gone, but he knew that Nancy would never forgive him if he did, being her long-lost brother and all.

When they were preparing for the drive over to the factory, Nancy observed that Link was staring at the Triforce mark on his hand again.

"Is there something the matter, Link?"

"Sorry, Nancy, it's just that, the whole reason that Ilia was kidnapped, was that so Ganondorf could get to me. Me, the hero of Twilight, who jeopardized his chances of taking over Hyrule. Truth be told, sometimes I wish that I didn't have this mark, since it's the whole reason that Ilia was kidnapped in the first place."

"Don't worry, Link. We'll get her back. Chief McGinnis is excellent with this sort of thing. We'll have her back in no time at all."

Link was staring at Nancy gratefully, until they heard Chief McGinnis bellow,

" Come on, Drew! Time's going by while you two are talking. Let's get a move on!"

Nancy leapt into the driver's seat of her convertible while Link took the passenger one. The police, in order to not attract attention from the wrong people, kept their sirens off as they sped to the southern district of the city.

Nancy had noticed that Link had brought his sword along for the trip.

"Link, you didn't need to bring a sword. This is just going to be a quick arrest and recover, don't worry."

Link didn't seem convinced. In his book( well, in Rusl's book first of all), you always, ALWAYS kept your sword at hand,g in case of emergencies. You never knew when something would appear from the dark and try to attack you. Link didn't want to take any chances with Dwayne. Who knew what he had up his sleeve at this very moment.

As they pulled up slowly to the factory, Nancy and Link stealthily crept up to the near rusted away door. The plan was for Nancy and Link to distract Dwayne long enough for the police to make the arrest. If all went well, they would have Dwayne in custody within the hour. Link didn't like the 'if all went well' part. What if something went wrong? What if Dwayne escaped with Ilia? He didn't have time to think though, as Nancy slowly opened the door so it wouldn't squeak and alert their target of their presence.

Scant seconds later, Link heard something on the second floor. Too eager to get to Ilia, he didn't heed Nancy's cry of, " Link, wait."

He reached the second floor only to discover Ilia hanging by the ceiling, a chain tied around her waist, which was attached to a crane, with a gag around her mouth. Link saw, in horror, that Ilia was hanging above a deep, transparent pool that contained great monstrous fish with fins that appeared on the surface of the water, while their bodies stayed under. That's when Link heard evil laughter from somewhere to his right.

Unsheathing his sword, he prepared to face the intruder sword-to-sword. Stepping out of the darkness was the man that Link had seen at the factory a couple days ago.

"Well, well, it's been a long time, Nancy Drew."

"Dwayne," Nancy growled.

"That's right, Nancy. Guess you didn't expect me to appear ever again when I mysteriously disappeared from my boat. Well, that was because I had a friend circling around the island in a submarine who, when I gave the signal, would pick me up from my boat, and take me back to the mainland. The whole plan was to make you think that I had drowned, and it worked! I, Dwayne Powers, have fooled the great Nancy Drew! Unfortunately, that didn't come without a price. I followed that map you gave me, which turned out to be a fake! That's when I watched the news and discovered that you had found the real treasure. Never have I felt more wronged than by you. I wanted so desperately to get you back, but how to do it? That answer came to me like that. If I put a poor, pathetic girl in danger, you wouldn't be able to resist helping her. And all of this was possible by someone who wanted just what I wanted. A way to get back at the hero who foiled his day. So, in this predicament, he gets what he want, and I get what I want."

"That's right. Foolish mortals, you were utter fools to come here."

Link's eyes widened in shock as he beheld..

"Ganondorf."

"That's right, Hero of Twilight. All this time, this was my way to lure you into a trap. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. And now, you and your sister will suffer my wrath."

"What's going on, Link?" Nancy whispered fearfully, as Link held his sword at the ready, preparing for battle. No one, NO ONE, would ever hurt those that he loved.

"Are you ready to die, hero?"

Link charged in with a mighty battle cry, as Ganondorf's sword clanged with Link's

Nancy saw this as her chance to rescue Ilia. She quickly spied around until she spotted the control panel for the crane. She rushed up to find that Dwayne was blocking the way.

"I don't think so, Drew. I wouldn't want you to spoil the show."

Dwayne moved a lever, which caused the chain to drop a bit further. Link turned around to witness Ilia drop a bit , closer to the menacing jaws of the beasts. However, Link let his guard down too long, just enough for Ganondorf to backhand him into the side of the tank. Head spinning from the impact, he noticed Ilia drop a bit further, screaming as loud as she could.

Nancy glared at Dwayne. Of all the monsters in the world, this one was truly the most hideous of them all.

By this time, the police had noticed that something was going down in the building and had gone to investigate, with their weapons drawn. That's when a part of the wall nearest to them exploded, with Link flying out of it.

Skidding along the ground for fifty yards, Link struggled to stand up. It seemed that Ganondorf had grown stronger since they last met. He heard the Chief command,

"Open fire!"

The bullets whizzed through the air, ricocheting off of Ganondorf's skin.

"They aren't hurting him," once officer reported in shock.

In retaliation, Ganondorf picked up a police car and threw it at the officers.

Ned, Bess, and George watched in horror at the spectacle before them. This was impossible.

Bess screamed, " I thought those things only happened in the movies."

Finally supporting himself, Link charged at Ganondorf and lunged at his throat.

OOXO

"Your choice, Nancy. It's one or the other. Either she dies, or your brother dies. And if your brother is just like you, I'd want him out of the way as well."

"You're a monster," Nancy spat.

"I am, aren't I? Speaking of monster, your brother and the police aren't doing so hot against that one."

Nancy turned to see that Dwayne was correct. Everywhere she looked on Link, there was blood. The police were firing rapidly on Ganondorf, but to no avail.

Suddenly, Nancy realized that Ned, George, and Bess were quietly sneaking around the back of the building. Nancy knew that if she wanted to save Ilia, she would have to distract Dwayne long enough for the gang to get to her.

"So, Dwayne, this was a pretty good setup, tricking me and the others like that. You know, only a true actor would be able to pull that off."

Dwayne, falling for the bait, replied, " You really think so?"

"Absolutely, the whole gimmick with luring both me _and _Link over here, only a true genius would have been able to pull that off."

Luckily, Dwayne never realized that the gang had carefully and quietly untied Ilia and had left a minute ago.

OOXO

Link glanced over to the back of the building when Ned drew his attention to him. Link realized, with joy, that they had rescued Ilia and were now driving her to safety. Link parried and struck for what felt like an eternity after that, until his opponent managed to grip his throat and lift him off the ground.

"Finally. I've been waiting a long time for this, Hero. Look around. It must feel so horrible to be able to save one world, while not your true world. Too bad you let them down. Have a nice time in the afterlife."

Time seemed to slow down as Link saw Ganondorf's sword zing toward his throat. Suddenly, Link heard a strong battle cry right behind Gandondorf. Suddenly, the tip of a sword struck through Ganondorf's chest. With that, the steel grip on Link's throat ceased, dropping Link to the blood-soaked pavement. Link tried to stand up, but only met with comforting darkness.

OOXO

**Well, was that action-packed or WHAT? If you want to know what happens to Link, you're just going to have to be patient. Hee Hee Hee. Anyway,please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Happy Ending

When Fiction Becomes Fact Chapter 9: A Happy Ending

**Well, here we are at the end. However, I will be doing a sequel based on who Nancy and Link's mother is. But, if you want to know, you'll just have to keep in touch.**

Nothing.. Nothing but darkness. The last moments that Link had witnessed before the world disappeared, was Nancy and his father kneeling over him, with Nancy screaming for an ambulance. He remembered being lifted onto some sort of table and rushed into an enclosed space before losing consciousness.

He was once again revived by the sound of repetitive beeping. Groaning in annoyance and pain, his eyelids slowly opened, to find that he was in the same room as before. When Link turned his head, he quickly realized that his neck was incredibly sore, like it had been twisted in a complete circle. He realized that his neck wasn't the only thing that felt out of place. His whole body was completely sore. Not surprising, considering that he had been tossed around like a rag doll by Ganondorf. Which reminded him: Who killed Ganondorf, anyway?

Split seconds later, the door banged open, with a very tearful Ilia rushing in to sit besides Link.

"Link, thank Hylia you're okay! I saw you fighting against who I assumed was Ganondorf, and the next time I saw you, you were all beaten up, blood everywhere. I thought that you were.."

Ilia didn't finish the sentence, having burst into tears. She composed herself enough to continue,

"When you were taken away by the.. Ambulance, I thought that I would never see you alive ever again. And how could I bear that to happen to my friend?"

Link's heart sank at these words. Ilia had just called him a friend, just an ordinary friend. Nothing more. All this time, did Ilia even return any feelings for Link, or just called him a friend?

The door opened, this time slowly, with Nancy entering the room. Link was shocked at her appearance. Her face was pale and she had bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept for days. Wait a second. How long _was _he out, exactly?

"Two weeks," Nancy replied to Link's question.

"_Two weeks? How could I be out for that long?"_

"The doctor said you had been in something called a coma. Two weeks, that I stayed at Nancy's house, until the hospital called us in. I really thought that you were going to die, Link."

Link put a comforting arm around Ilia as she began to break down again.

"I have to admit, you made me scared when I saw my only brother just lying on the pavement. How could you do something so stupid?"

" I was only trying to help. I'd taken out Ganondorf before. I guess this time, though," Link winced as a wave of pain passed up his chest, "he got the best of me."

Suddenly, Link remembered that someone had plunged his sword into Ganondorf's chest. Who had it been? Link thought he recognized the battle cry that came before it. Why bother though? His head hurt just trying to remember.

Link then faintly heard a nurse advising,

"Now, don't go talking to him all at once. Remember, this poor boy has just been through a terrible ordeal, and I don't want him to have any extra stress."

The door opened, bringing in Bess, George, and Ned.

George immediately commented, "That took a lot of guts to go tramping up against that guy."

"You were all bloody." Bess exclaimed.

"I guess it's a good thing that we got Ilia out of there." Ned said reassuringly.

Link was overwhelmed by the fact that, even though they hardly knew him, Nancy's friends were all concerned about him. Genuinely concerned. They didn't put him in the place of invincible hero who could always save the day, but as the flesh-and-blood mortal for who he was no panicking that he had been creamed by his enemy, but concern for his welfare. No wondering if the end of the world would come soon, only concern for his health. Link didn't think that he would find more caring friends than these.

Link's father entered mere seconds after the gang, looking like the most relieved person in the entire world.

Suddenly, it struck Link that the battle cry had been a deep, masculine call. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw fresh-looking callouses on his right hand. It was truly his father who had saved his life.

"You're the one who killed Ganondorf, aren't you, father?"

"Yes I am,Link. I couldn't just let you be killed, so I did what I had to do."

Link also knew that Ganondorf was huge. How could Carson, a lawyer who probably didn't acquire any sword training, be able to jump that high?

"There's something that you left out when you told me and Nancy how we were separated, isn't there?"

Carson sighed, before replying. "Guilty. Yes, I kept something from you two, because it wasn't involved with anything that was at hand at that moment. I am really from Hyrule. I was born and raised there. It was just a regular day for an eighteen year old like myself, when the goddess, Hylia, told me that my destiny was to live on Earth. So I did come here, and will be here, until the day of my death."

Link and Nancy stared in shock at their father. Nancy couldn't help but gape at this new story. Did this mean that she was, in a way, a _HYRULIAN?_

Link remembered that the Hero's Shade, who was his ancestor, was from Hyrule. So that meant that his father and his sister were related to the Shade.

Link remembered something that he hadn't told his father yet; that he could turn into a wolf. That's when Link's heart nearly stopped. What would his father and his new friends, or Ilia, think of him if they knew that he could transform into a wolf? They might consider him a freak. No, they wouldn't. They loved him too much to resent him in either way.

"There's one thing that I and Nancy have kept secret from all of you. I can transform into a wolf at will."

Link braced himself for the onslaught that was to come. Instead, to his bewilderment, they didn't push him back. On the contrary, they started asking him a ton of questions.

"So when we saw that a dog had broke through that window, it was really you?" Bess said in awe.

"And you were that dog that we were chasing all around town?" George laughed.

Link noticed that Ilia was staring at him in shock. Did he just jeopardize any chance of being with Ilia forever?

"So it's true. I thought that I was hallucinating when it happened. When I was at Kakariko village, when I had amnesia, I could've sworn that I saw you turn into a wolf around the corner of the sanctuary."

Link mentally chuckled at the thought that Midna, who was always telling him to be careful when he transformed, didn't notice Ilia when they warped.

"You don't think of me, then, as a monster?"

"Of course not Link. Why would you think something like that? You're still my friend, and,actually, it's kinda cool."

"Cool?"

Nancy instantly agreed,

"Yeah, it's cool. I mean, how many people do you know that can transform into a wolf?"

Carson Drew laid his hand on Link's shoulder.

"I think that it's a wonderful gift. Who knows how much easier things could be when you can do that."

Link was ecstatic. Here, he thought that everyone would call him a freak. Instead, he was surrounded with the best friends and family that he could ever want. He suddenly realized something.

"By the way, Nancy, how did you get Dwayne off your tail?"

"It was quite easy, actually. I just tricked him into boasting of his accomplishments, waited for the right moment, and pushed him off the edge. Yeah, I know, it's not usually my style. Let's just say that Dwayne was a little too eager for the police to arrest him."

Yep, Link did have a great family and friends. He was finally home.

OOXO

It took a while for Link to finally leave the hospital. I mean, having five broken ribs, a damaged leg and arm, and countless other injuries, didn't exactly make you leave within the next day. Link was now in the backyard of Nancy's house, with Togo on his lap. The little puppy was squirming happily. Nancy had said to Link that, when he was in the hospital, Togo would whine and refuse to eat. Link was touched that the puppy cared so much for him. He would spend hours with the little guy just playing fetch. Everywhere Link went, Togo went. Nancy even started to complain that Togo didn't even like her anymore.

Yet, out of all this happiness, Link still yearned to see his true mother. He wondered where she could be. His family wasn't perfect just yet, but it would be. His father still had to go on business trips, but that didn't mean that Link was lonesome. Hannah Gruen even started to treat Link as if he were her own son. Link would even try to help her in the kitchen, which usually didn't end well if Hannah wasn't there to supervise. Yet, in the dead of night, Link would wonder who his and Nancy's mother was. He would ask his father, but he would always reply that her name was Elizabeth. But somehow, Link didn't think that was right. How would she have gone to Hyrule, anyway?

One day, Link was just playing fetch with Togo again, when he threw the stick a little too far. Togo raced off into the forest to get it, when someone threw it back. Seconds later, Ilia trotted out of the forest, with a grin on her face.

"Hey, Link," she greeted him, as she began participating at the game as well. Link just stared at her for what felt like an eternity. She was so beautiful in everything she did, the way she laughed, her gentle personality, and everything in between.

Suddenly, he was met with a cough from Ilia. Startled from his reverie, he came back to hear Ilia say,

"Link, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

His heart nearly stopped, as he and Ilia said at the same time,

"I love you."

There was a long silence after that, until they once again said at the same time,

"You do?"

Ilia giggled before lunging in for a kiss. Link's eyes widened in shock, before he closed them and joined in. He felt like he was the happiest man on Earth and Hyrule. That's when he swore to himself, that he would never leave her ever again.

OOXO

It all started to fall into place when Link and Nancy were taking a walk in the park. They were chatting happily as brother and sister, when someone interrupted them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Nancy Drew. Where's Ned? Did you ditch him?"

Link observed that the girl had dark, short-cut hair, green eyes, and was wearing a gray skirt and green shirt.

"Don't get too excited, Dierdre, I didn't dump Ned."

"Well then, who's the guy?" Dierdre replied, with a strange glint in her eyes.

"This is just my long-lost brother, Link," Nancy replied, with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Your brother? The only way you would have a brother your age was if he was your.."

"Twin brother. And, in case you didn't know, he already has someone."

Dierdre huffed in annoyance as she stalked down the path. Nancy sighed with relief, having known Dierdre since the first grade. She could be a handful to deal with.

"Sorry about her, Link."

"Long history?"

"Yep."

As Nancy was telling Link about Dierdre, she bumped into a tall,slender woman.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Nancy stuttered in shock, as she stared into the face of Elizabeth Drew!

"Mom?" Nancy asked in a whisper. The woman only smiled and brought her children close to her.

"Nancy, Link. It has been a long time. And, my name is really not Elizabeth. It's Hylia."

Link gasped in shock hearing this. Hylia was the guardian of the Triforce.

"Can you show me to your father? We need to have a talk."

OOXO

**Bet you all didn't see THAT one coming, huh? So, what did you think of the story? Keep in mind, I will be doing a sequel, so stay tuned. And to anyone who's confused about Hylia being Link's and Nancy's mother since she's kinda reincarnated in every Zelda, here's my whole take: Hylia is present in the soul of Zelda, but can leave anytime she wants, so that kinda explains it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
